


Of Mafia And Hello Kitty

by PastelWolf88



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Sehun, Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Top Lu Han
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8036878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelWolf88/pseuds/PastelWolf88
Summary: Everyone is afraid of the big boss of the Chinese mob, but his husband melts the heart of the coldest people.





	Of Mafia And Hello Kitty

A gulp so loud Luhan could hear it. Drops of sweat evident on the suspect's forehead and a troubled look on his face. On the table is laying a revolver, the suspect is looking at it and Luhan alternatively.

"So, mister Choi, could you now tell me which member of The Serpent was the one who robbed my assistant?" the boss asks, making the other before him shiver even more. He tries to breathe but finds it awfully hard.

Silence in the small room. He can't answer.

"Tell me", Luhan takes the revolver from the table. "Or I'll shoot your head off."

He doesn't even dare to wipe his sweat off. He can only look into the pipe, waiting for the bullet. Luhan's grip on the trigger tightens. He closes his eyes, waiting for the bang that pierces through the air and his brains.

But instead, he hears the door bang rather than the pistol.

A silver-haired man with a pink shirt and light blue jeans comes into the room with a plate full of homemade cookies. He has a sweet smile on his lips that reach his eyes. He has a pink bunny apron and he really looks so sweet next to the boss who's only wearing black, his brown hair hiding small black eyes behind them.

When seeing the sweet boy, his eyes turn to happy immediately.

"Hunnie, honey", Luhan starts with a cute voice. He can't keep in his smile and the suspect is dumbfounded. "What is the meaning of this interruption?"

"Sweetie you've been working for hours already! You should have a rest... Here, I made you some cookies, they'll make you feel more energetic." Sehun lands the plate on Luhan's desk. The older smiles to him sweetly.

"Aww you didn't have to do this for me. But I'm glad you did, your cookies always taste so good!" he exclaims with the brightest of smile. Sehun giggles lightly, covering his mouth shyly.

"You don't have to flatter me sweetiepie."

"Oh! You have some chocolate chips still on your lips!" Luhan points out when pointing at his lips. Sehun opens his eyes wide innocently, looking at the other with big eyes. The older chuckles before leaning in to a tender kiss, taking all the chocolate chips from his lips.

When they part, Sehun pokes his nose with his own.

"Don't work too hard alright? Love you~" he chirps cutely when placing a final kiss on his forehead and then leaving while waving his hand in an adorable way.

Luhan sits back on his chair with a wide smile on his face and some lipstick on his forehead that left from his husband's lips. To his other hand, he takes a chocolate cookie from the pink paper plate that's decorated with Hello Kitty pattern and to his other hand he takes the pistol. He straightens his face.

Now the suspect's jaw is dropped to the ground. He looks at the pipe and even takes a hold of Luhan's hands.

"Yes, please, kill me." Luhan raises an eyebrow at this. Is he really that sweet with his Hunnie?

***

The doorbell rings. Behind the door stands five tough looking men. They are all wearing black and sunglasses, even though it's night already. One of them is a new guy who has no idea what kind of a fierce and heartless person Boss Lu is.

Sehun peeks from the window. Oh yes, these men look fierce and like they could kill anyone who come in their way.

Sehun makes his way to the door with a smile on his face and Hello Kitty apron on him.

It's true, these men could kill anyone who come in their way. Anyone except Sehun, anyways.

"Hi guys!" he happily greets when seeing the four familiar buff men and the new guy. They all take their glasses off. The rookie looks at all of them, what are they doing. When they all smile really sweetly and 'aww' to Sehun, giving him a big hug, the rookie looks at them all with a weird look. He doesn't dare to do anything else, though, he only smiles sweetly.

Sehun of course notices that this new guy is lost and doesn't know what to do. So instead, he offers him a handshake.

"It's nice to meet you! I'm Sehun, Luhan's husband", he offers him a gentle smile. The guy looks at him weirdly, but then smiles. "Go ahead, Luhan is in the living room."

All the five men make their way to the living room. There's a white couch flooded with pink and white Hello Kitty cushions, a huge black HD TV, a white sofa table with a pink tablecloth. Even the carpet is white and fluffy.

Luhan is drinking coffee on the sofa, there are some cupcakes on the sofa table. The boss looks up to see his crew, but he doesn't offer a smile to any of them. They all look at each other with a fierce look. Now finally this is the thing the rookie was expecting. Besides from all the pink Hello Kitty stuff.

The men take their seats on the sofas. Even the rookie, while observing them.

"It's nice to meet you here, Ahn. You know I don't trust people that much that just anyone could come in my house. You're one of the chosen ones."

The rookie nods, "I'm pleased to be here."

There's this one rule that none of the mafia has said, but one you should understand in any situation.

"Please take cupcakes. Sehun made them just for our meeting", Luhan says when sitting back. Just hearing his name makes all the men smile and take a cupcake to their hands. Even the rookie, he already knows by observing the others that he should take one.

The boss opens the TV. There is a video of one of their captives being tortured. And so he starts, "This is Kim Hyungwon. He has not paid his debts, and this is the result. Do you know these" - Luhan changes from the TV to his laptop, showing the image from the big screen - "This is his wife, and this is his daughter." 

His eyes turn cold and totally emotionless. He does not seem to be after anything else than money.

"Kill them."

Luhan's orders are his orders, and they have no option but to listen to him.

"Guys would you like some coffee?" Sehun's head suddenly pops from the doorway. Luhan turns his head immediately and smiles widely. The guys nod their heads enthusiastically.

"Yes, we would love to have some coffee", Luhan replies.

"Sehun, let me help you with them", one of the buff guys is already standing up when Luhan pushes him back down.

"No, let Ahn do it. He has to get to know Hunnie a bit better anyways", the boss exclaims. Ahn looks at all of them with big eyes before popping up immediately. He makes his way to the kitchen to Sehun who's smiling brightly, already putting some coffee into the cups.

Ahn tries to smile back but this is all so bizarre to him.

"Sehun, can I ask something?" he wonders when walking to Sehun and putting the cups on the table. Oh my God. Even the cups are sweet. They have hearts and cute words. One of them is 'Daddy.' Ahn doesn't have to think twice who's the daddy. "Why do the others always smile around you and act all sweet when they're actually really tough guys?"

Sehun giggles a bit when hiding his mouth shyly.

"It's because every guy from the mafia has a soft spot for me", he exclaims. But just as he is paying attention to Ahn, he accidentally slips the hold of the pan and burns his fingers. "Ah!" The pan thankfully lands on a piece of cloth and doesn't break.

Sehun however, is a different thing. Ahn looks at him with big eyes, wondering what exactly happened.

His eyes start to water and he starts sobbing. Ahn doesn't know what to do. He runs after the man who runs to the living room, right on Luhan's lap.

"Oh? What's wrong, baby?" Luhan questions immediately. "Where are you hurt, Hunnie?" All the other guys look at Sehun with concern, the crying hurts their hearts.

"I-I burned my fingers", he sobs. The others 'aww' to him, already offering their help. Ahn looks from the doorway, lost at what is happening. One of the guys turns to look at him with a judging gaze.

"Ahn! You should have looked after him!" he scolds. "Bring him some ice. Now!"

In fact Ahn has no idea where is the ice. He also does not understand how do they, grown up men in mafia, killing people cold-bloodedly, are so worried about Sehun burning his fingers.

Luhan takes a hold of his hand and blows on it gently. Sehun hiccups a few times when looking at him.

"There, there, honey. It will heal." Sehun sobs a few times more as he nods. When he cries, all the others' hearts break.

Luhan leans forward to poke his nose with his own.

"It will all be alright, sweetiepie."

Sehun chuckles a bit, "Honey bunny." Their all hearts melt.

"Honey bunny sugar nugget." Sehun giggles a few times more.

Ahn then comes into the room and all of them except Sehun turn to glare at him.

"If you let anything like this happen to him again, I will personally torture you to death", Luhan intimidates. Ahn gulps.

"I-I'll bring the coffee", he offers gladly. Sehun smiles to him sweetly, before chuckling a little bit. Ahn wonders what would make him smile even more. So he smiles to the other back and offers, "Sehun-ah, I noticed you didn't get yourself any coffee. Would you like me to bring you too?"

Sehun nods rapidly, smiling as he does. "My cup is in the cupboard. It's the Hello Kitty one."

Ahn smiles widely and nods, making his way to the kitchen.

And this is how all the members of mafia fall in love with the boss' husband.


End file.
